Pokémon: Furano Adventure
by SuperDaisy
Summary: Ash has just arrived in a new region where he meets new friends and discovers new places. Join him as he ventures throughout the Furano region!


_Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic! Sorry about using bold, it might get confusing.. so uh blah blah blah Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and I only own my OCS. More of the main characters will appear later in the story, and don't worry about this being short, its just the prologue._

* * *

"Well, here we are, Ash!"

 **The Lab was very modern, made out of glass and surrounded by people, yet it was decorated with beautiful flowers which were attracting many tourists. "** Thanks for giving me a ride here, Professor Oak! I know it's very far from Kanto.." **The Professor shook his head and laughed.** "Really, it's fine! I wanted to research the Pokémon in this region anyway, can't say I've really heard of it!" **Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and looked around. There were so many Pokémon here he hadn't seen before! He couldn't wait to make some friends to play with!** "Pika _pikachu!_ " **The black haired trainer looked down at his best friend.** "Ready to do our best in this region, Pikachu?" **He was answered by an affectionate** "Kaaa~!" **He smiled,** "then lets go pick our starter!"

"I just can't decide.." **mumbled a red haired boy. He was picking a starter and couldn't decide which one was the best. He looked at the blue and green chameleon, more commonly known as kichiwi, glanced at the yellow sheep with shut eyes and soft fireball themed wool, blazbi, and finally fixed his gaze on a light blue dolphin with a ring for a tail decorated with bubbles.** "The water one looks pretty cool," **he grinned.** "Rinidive!" **it exclaimed. The Professor smiled, he loved it when trainers and Pokémon shared a bond.** "Can I really keep him, Professor Elm?"

"Of course you can, but.."

"But what?"

"Rividives have been really popular recently.."

"And..?"

"The other two Pokémon.. they seem.. different lately..."

 **The trainer** **looked** **at the other starters; they seemed depressed** **. The trainer snorted and turned away.** "So? It's not my problem that they're boring, unlike _my_ new Pokémon." **He left the lab in a hurry, he wanted to leave before the Professor made him feel bad. Why shmould he care about the other Pokémon? It wasn't his fault no one liked them. Professor Elm probably didn't like them either, yeah! He didn't like them and he just wanted him to take them off his hands and-**

 **His thoughts were interrupted as he had bumped into another trainer. Ash fell to the ground and groaned,** "You should really look where you're going.." **he muttered. He looked irritated at Ash, and wasn't afraid to show it.** "Me? Look where I'm going? Well, I think you need glasses 'cuz you obviously walked into me!" **This trainer was starting to annoy Ash, but he decided to forget about it and just change the subject.** "Your Pokémon is pretty neat, I have a Pikachu!" **Rinidive was sitting on the other trainer's shoulder so Pkachu climbed onto Ash's head and looked down at him. He smiled at him warmly, yet the small dolphin stuck his tongue out. Surprised, Pkachu lost his balance and fell to the ground as Rinidive let out a mischievous giggle.** "Um, so.. what's your name?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I just wanted to know.."

"You can keep..uh" **He thought for a moment.** "Not knowing! I'm leaving _now!_ "

 **The boy ran off and Ash scratched his head. What's was his problem? A lady nearby had overheard the argument and walked up to Ash.** "That's Rex, the town bully." **She whispered. So Rex was his name? Why didn't he want to tell him? Maybe he just didn't like Ash, or maybe he didn't like anyone... Wait** **a minute.. he was supposed to be getting his starter now! He rushed into the lab to see what his options were. He saw two Pokémon and remembered the day he started his adventure. He had been late and there was only one Pokémon left, who was now his best friend. Even though he wasn't able to pick bulbasaur, charmander or squirtle at the beginning of his journey, he ended up with all three of them pretty soon after he had begun.**

 **The Professor noticed he was there and welcomed him.** "Ah, hello! Are you here to pick a starter? I'm afraid to say there are only two left, so decide carefully!" **Kiwichis are always a good choice, but this one was unwelcoming, it growled at him, but on the inside it was sad, and Ash could see that. He tried to calm it but it hated it's teeth. The Blazbi, however, was gently ramming him in the stomach, as if to say "Pick me! I won't let you down!" He picked her up and smiled.** "I think I'll pick this one!"


End file.
